


Switched

by ShadowhunterTributeWitch46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowhunterTributeWitch46/pseuds/ShadowhunterTributeWitch46
Summary: This is Harry's first year at hogwarts. However, the roles are switched. Neville Longbottom is now the boy who lived. Eventual pairings HP/DM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this for a friend of mine. She would like constructive criticism but nothing too harsh. I also posted this on ff.

Today was my first day at Hogwarts! Also, my dad says I'll be in the same year as Neville Longbottom. His parents were murdered when he was one by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He tried to murder Neville, but the curse backfired and killed him instead. Neville was left with a lightning shape scar on his forehead, though. I bet he's going to get so much attention. I think my Uncle Sirius is coming with us to take me to Platform 9 ¾. Well, he's not really my uncle. But he used to be my dad's best friend in school. I hope I can make some good friends as well in Hogwarts. It was so cool running through the wall in King's Cross Station. I felt a rush of excitement seeing all the other children there, and thinking about how awesome it would be to make life-long friends, just like dad. The first family I saw a large family of about seven people. They all had bright ginger hair. I heard the mother tell their son, "I know you wanted new books, but Fred's will be fine." She handed him a tatty book covered with doodles. He opened to the first page – in large letters, it said 'This Book Belongs to Fred Weasley. If found, give it to me, or maybe George, whichever you see first.' I thought that was quite funny. I let out a small giggle, and they looked over in my direction. Suddenly, everybody looked over to a small boy with big front teeth standing with their grandma. He had a lightning shape scar on his forehead. "Oh my god! It's Neville Longbottom, the Boy Who Lived!" somebody yelled. Everybody ran over to him, but the red headed family didn't move. "I'll see him on the train – that is if he's not being trampled by fans," said the smallest boy. He looked over at his sister. "Please don't go putting posters of people like him on your wall, Ginny." Ginny – that was a nice name. She looked about a year younger than the boy. "I wonder how my first year at Hogwarts will be," the boy said to his mum. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor. Everyone else in the family was in it. What happens if I'm in another house? Like Hufflepuff..." His voice trailed off, now talking to himself. So, he was in my year. I was about to go up to him and introduce myself, when the train let out a massive toot, which I think tells us we have to get on because all the older children started to pile on whilst saying goodbye to their parents. So I copied and said goodbye to my parents and Uncle Sirius. "Bye!" I yelled, as a large kid who looked like he should be in fifth year started to push past me to get on the train. "Come on, Malfoy, we have to get our own compartment on the train. We can't be stuck in a compartment with these dirty people," he shouted to a boy with slicked back blond hair who was saying goodbye to his dad. His father was tall and also had blond hair, but his was dead straight and trailed past his shoulders. They didn't look like a very nice family. The train ride was nearly over. By then, I had introduced myself to the ginger boy, who was called Ron, and his older twin brothers, Fred and George, but half way through the journey, they went off to sit with their own friends. So for the whole rest of the way, we sat by ourselves eating the sweets and chocolate we got from the trolley witch. He said he had five brothers and one sister. All his brothers were older than him and his sister was younger. He seemed like a really nice boy. I hope we can be friends for the rest of our lives, like dad and Uncle Sirius. Without the whole pranking thing they had going on in school. When we got to Hogsmeade Station, everyone got off the train. A large man with a massive beard said (more like screamed) to all the first years to follow him. A bunch of us (including the blond boy Malfoy, his two large friends, Neville Longbottom, Ron and me) went it with him to the edge of a lake where lots of little boats we lined up. We had to go into groups of four – but the large man was by himself, because he was considered as more than 2 people. I went with Ron, a girl called Hermione, and the blond boy Malfoy, turns out his first name is Draco. Draco is a cool name. Better than mine. Mine is a very muggle name. Harry. When we got to Hogwarts on the other side of the lake, we were taken by an old lady called Professor McGonagall to the entrance to a very large hall. "This is when you will be sorted into your houses. Please remain silent. When I call your name, sit on the stool and we shall sort you. Please follow me." We followed her into the large hall where four long tables were placed. At the top of those four long tables, there was another table, which was full of what I think were the teachers. We all looked up at the ceiling and there were what looked like a million candles dangling in mid-air. We lined up, each waiting for our turn. When we were sorted, we had to go sit with the house on their long table. The girl Hermione was put into Ravenclaw, Ron was in Gryffindor, just like he hoped and Neville was put in Gryffindor as well, followed by a very loud cheer from the Gryffindor table. Then it was my turn. I sat on a short stool in front of the entire hall. They put the Sorting Hat on my head and it started to talk to me. "Maybe Slytherin. Maybe Gryffindor," it debated for what felt like forever. Finally, it screamed out "Slytherin!" The long table filled with the Slytherin house cheered. I didn't know anyone, so I went and sat with Draco and his two very over-large friends. "Hi," I said. I didn't know what else to say. It was really awkward; but he just looked at me and smiled. "I'm Draco - Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you," he said in a sly voice. He held his hand out for me to shake. Something wasn't right about him. But whatever it was, I ignored it and shook his hand, because I was going to be in his Hogwarts house for the next seven years. At the end of the best meal I've ever eaten (sorry mum), our prefects led us to our dorm rooms where we would be sleeping. The Slytherin dorms were in the dungeons. I was a bit uncomfortable about that, but what could I do? I was just an ordinary first year. As we got closer to the dungeons, it started to get much darker, and there were lots of cobwebs in the corners. It was a bit creepy, coming from a nice clean house. But the good news is that our Common Room is the coolest place ever! It has sofas (LOTS of sofas) a fireplace with a roaring fire and a massive bookshelf that stretched across the entire room, each book a different colour. Then we were shown to our rooms. I was sharing with Draco, Crabbe (one of his large friends) and Goyle (his other large friend). There were two bunk beds, I was on the top of one bunk and Draco was on the bottom. Crabbe and Goyle were on the other bunk. We each had a big trunk where we could put all of our things. I didn't bring many things. Just my clothes, a spare pair of glasses, my toiletry things, and a couple games. Oh, and my dad's invisibility cloak he gave me. It can make you invisible! You just put it around you, and you're invisible! "Hey, Draco, check this out," I said as I reached for the cloak. "This is just an ordinary cloak, right?" He looked at me with a puzzled face. He had no idea where I was going with this. That was good. "Watch this." I pulled the cloak over my head. His mouth dropped. "Where did you get that?" he asked a tone of astonishment in his voice. "My dad gave it to me," I explained. "But I don't know where he got it from." He looked at Goyle. Goyle looked at Crabbe. Crabbe looked at Draco. "What are you looking at?" he grumbled, dropping his glare at Goyle. "Well, Potter, I think we could cause a bit of mischief with that, don't you agree?" I knew there was something off about him. He was a bad boy who wanted to cause trouble whenever he could. "Or not," he said, when he could see the disagreement in my eyes. "I was just being silly, you know, messing around with my new friend." He gave my arm a little nudge. I didn't buy it for a second. He was a nasty boy, the type of person that my parents have always told me not to be friends with because they would use me up and then throw me away. But who else would I be friends with? I was thinking that at breakfast tomorrow, I would go say hello to Ron, the boy with the ginger hair I met on the train this morning. I wanted to ask him about his sister Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the net chapter. Enjoy!

The next day, we made our way down (more like up) to breakfast. They had eggs (in about seven different forms. Three of which I had never seen before), bacon, cakes and biscuits. You name it, they had it. It smelt like a hotel, but it was a school. It was the best breakfast I have ever had – it even beat my birthday breakfasts. When I finally finished my third portion of everything, I stood up and made my way to the Gryffindor table. I looked up and down it for about five minutes before I could spot Ron, sitting with Hermione and Fred and George.  
"Hey Ron. It's me, Harry. We met on the train. I just wanted to see how things were going for you," I managed to stutter. He looked up at the ceiling trying to remember.  
"Oh, Harry Potter! Yeah, I remember you. You bought me all that food didn't you?" I felt a bit upset that he didn't remember me, seeing how we got on the train yesterday.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say I did." Now it started to get awkward. Hermione looked away and tried not to get involved. "So, how's your Common Room? Mine is so cool – it has, like, a million sofas and the biggest book shelf I've ever seen!"  
"Same," he said, sounding very uninterested, and to busy eating some scrambled eggs.  
"OK, well, enjoy," I grumbled as I walked away. I gave up on the idea of being friends with him. He couldn't even remember me. He ate way too much as well.   
I just slumped back to the Slytherin table and sat back down next to Draco and a girl with ginger hair. She looked at me and smiled.  
"Hi," she said. "My name is Lily. Lily Susheen." She blushed and went back to talking with her friends, who all started giggling.  
"Nice Potter. Already got girls at you," he said, winking at the girl opposite Lily. She had brown hair, similar to his dad's, but brown. I let out a small laugh at the thought of that. He looked at me.  
"Sorry," I said quietly. It was still funny: Draco going out with girls who look like him. Imagine their kids!  
For the rest of breakfast, I sat watching Draco fail to flirt with the girl opposite Lily who was called Astoria Greengrass. We got chatting with the girls for a bit until the bell went. Our first lesson of the day was Potions with Professor Snape. We have to share it with the Gryffindors. Professor Snape had greasy black hair and a pointy nose. He wore a long black cape that trailed along the floor whilst his bony fingers wrote his name on the blackboard.  
"My name is Professor Snape. I will be your potions teacher for this year," he said in a cold voice. He looked over at Neville. "Mr Longbottom, our new celebrity."  
Everyone turned around to look at him. He didn't look like a celebrity. He had big front teeth, uncut hair and small hands. He out his head down and pretended not to I felt sorry for him. He didn't want to be a celebrity. He just wanted to be Neville Longbottom. Not the boy who lived. I was so glad I wasn't in his place.  
Turns out I'm amazing at Potions! I answered all of Snape answers right and I did the best out of everyone on the class! Mum and dad are going to be so proud. But Neville (surprisingly) didn't get anything right. His hands were too shaky and he put the wrong amount of everything into the potion – if you could call it that. Coming from a wizard family (well, Grandma) I thought he would do much better. I don't gave any wizard in family except for mum and dad. I have auntie Petunia, but she doesn't like our family. They refuse to come to any family do's and never invite us to theirs. We have a really dysfunctional family. But my worst family member is my cousin Dudley. He pushes me when we go to the park together and I get nasty texts from him on my phone. But I didn't bring my phone with me to school. My mum said we're not allowed to bring them. Also, most witches and wizards don't have phones. They use their owls. I don't have an owl. We have a family owl called Hedwig who is pure white. I got to name her. But my parents got me a new cat for school and I called him George. Which is a coincidence because Ron's brother is called George. But he's so cute. He's ginger and has brown patches around his eyes.  
My net period, I didn't have a lesson, so I went to the Common Room to read some books. When I got to the dungeons, I saw Malfoy hanging put with Crabbe.  
"Hi," I said. "How did you find potions? I think Snape really likes me. But he kept giving me the evil eye."  
"I heard he had a crush on your mum, but she fell for your dad," he said, smiling. I think he knows a bit too much on that subject. I knew nothing about that. But I don't know why he's angry at me! "Do you think you'll take that Lily Susheen girl out on a date one time?"  
"Maybe," I said. "But I'm not sure she's my type. There's this one girl who's a year younger than me and has bright ginger hair. She's so pretty!"  
"You're not talking about the Weasleys, are you? They are so scruffy. Can't even afford new textbooks," he tutted.  
"You know, Draco, not everyone is as rich and spoilt as you are," I spat at him. Crabbe stepped forwards in front of him. Draco pushed him back.  
"Well, Potter, looks like somebody needs to have a little lesson about how to speak to their friends." He slowly turned his hand into a fist, then the other. Crabbe copied.  
Luckily, Professor Snape, the potions teacher, walked past us.  
"What's going on here, Mr Malfoy? Not causing any trouble here, are we?" Draco let his fists drop.  
"No, Sir, none at all," he said like an angel. I knew it was all an act, so did he, but Snape didn't seem to get that.  
"Good. It better stay like that before I have to start taking house points away," his cold voice ran down my spine and made me shiver. He was one creepy man, that's for sure. Then he walked away, into one of the classrooms. Draco was lucky there. I turned my head to look at him.  
"You're lucky," I whispered. I sure am glad my nose isn't bleeding right now. I definitely owe one to Snape. In his next lesson, I'll focus just as hard as I did today. By the time we had finished the petty argument, the bell went for the next lesson. I looked at my timetable. We had charms with Professor Flitwick.  
It wasn't that fun. I sucked at every spell and I couldn't even get the hand movements right (swish and flick). So that lesson wasn't that fun. But my dad did teach me a few spells, but they're not really very good, so I didn't mention them to the teacher. On my way out of Charms, Lily stopped me by the door.  
"Hi," she said. Her voice sounded like gold. "Draco told me that you wanted to tell me something. Do you?"  
I looked over to the corner of the room. Draco stood there eating a bright green apple. Munch! Both Lily and I looked over to see what the loud noise was. He looked at the ground. When Lily looked away from him, he gave me double thumbs up. He was so annoying.


End file.
